Garden of Tranquillity
Details Farming *Completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain |items = *Ring of charos *All tool leprechaun tools **A rake **A seed dibber **A spade **Secateurs (Magic secateurs work.) **A watering can **A gardening trowel *3-5 supercompost (for marigolds, cabbage, and onions to make them survive better) *A marigold seed *3-6 cabbage seeds (Planting both allotments isn't required but doubles chances of surviving.) *3-6 onion seeds (Planting both allotments isn't required but doubles chances of surviving.) **All three different seeds can be bought from the Draynor Seed Market. **Farming payment will not work for this quest. *A hammer *A rune/pure essence *2 plant cures (more is advised for diseased plants along the way) *A pestle and mortar *A filled plant pot *2 compost Recommended: *An amulet of nature *Something to do while you wait for patches to grow *A fishing/fly fishing rod (at least in your bank; ultimately optional but highly recommended) *Items and runes to teleport to the following locations: **Varrock **Draynor Village (amulet of glory) **Port Phasmatys farm (Ectophial) **Ardougne farm **Catherby farm **Burthorpe tavern (games necklace) **Edgeville Monastery (combat bracelet or amulet of glory to Edgeville) **Lumbridge **Falador }} Getting started :Note: If you wish to just get the enchanted ring of charos, it should be noted that you do not need to finish this quest in order to obtain it. The only requirements needed are 25 Farming and the ring of charos from Creature of Fenkenstrain. Once finished talking with the Wise Old Man, you can use its benefits elsewhere. To start the quest, go to the kitchen in Varrock Palace, and then go east and then south into a fenced garden where Queen Ellamaria is. Speak to her and she will hand over a list of the plants she needs. Farming equipment Throughout the quest the player should have these items present in their inventory. *A rake *A seed dibber *A spade *Secateurs *A watering can *A gardening trowel Ring enchantment Players should then get the Ring of Charos obtained from Creature of Fenkenstrain, head for Draynor Village, and talk to the Wise Old Man. Be careful, if you have more than one ring of charos in your inventory, the others will disappear. He will tell a story about Queen Ellamaria before she was married to King Roald, as well as the origin of the ring of charos. Give the ring to the Wise Old Man, after which he will ask seven questions to test whether the player is capable for the possession of an activated ring. The answers to the questions are as follows: #Show them a range of colours so that they can come to a compromise. #Take his generous gift even though you have no need for it. #It's absolutely, unquestionably the most interesting thing I've ever done! #Put on the silly helmet and jump into the cannon. #You of course Pkmaster0036, no one could ever challenge your greatness! #Ask me nicely and I might consider it. #No, especially not that wise old man, who doesn't look at all suspicious. (Choosing the neutral first option also works, as does choosing the first option that calls the wise old man suspicious if you've answered all the previous questions as above.) After answering the questions correctly, the Wise Old Man will enchant the ring of charos and return it to the player. The player will need to wear the activated ring (shown as "ring of charos (a)") and use the dialog with "(Charm)" to persuade most of the NPCs the queen asked to find. Obtaining the seeds :Note: Players can visit the NPCs in any order. Also, note that when crops you plant for Elstan, Lyra and Kragen fully grow, you will receive a message in your chat box. Using an amulet of nature is very helpful for this quest. Use this amulet on a farming patch to bind it to it, then wear it. It will inform you when the plants in the patch it is bound to either get diseased or are fully grown, but you can also manually check by rubbing the amulet. This opens up two possible tactics. #Wear it and go do the parts of the quest you do not need to grow plants for. #Wear it to remote-check on one of the farms, while you stand around and watch another one grow. Next, head to the NPCs that the Queen asked to find. Elstan, farming patch south of Falador Items required:' The ring of charos (a), farming equipment and a marigold seed. ''Recommended: Compost/supercompost.'' Go to the farming patch between Falador and Draynor Village. Talk to the gardener Elstan and charm him. He will ask the player to plant some marigolds. Agree to his request without using the "charm" option. After speaking with Elstan, the player must grow marigolds in the nearby flower patch from seed to flower. In exchange for the harvested marigolds, Elstan will hand over the delphinium seeds. If you lose these seeds, speak to Elstan again, and he will provide you with more. :Note: If you give him an ordinary marigold, he will tell you he hasn't seen you grow it and you won't get the delphinium seeds. It still won't work if you have previously picked the marigold from that patch; even if there were fully grown marigold in the patch at the time you talked to him it won't work. Lyra, farming patch west of Port Phasmatys ''Items required: The ring of charos (a), farming equipment, 3 onion seeds, the Ectophial or Dramen/Lunar staff for fairy ring .'' ''Recommended: Compost/supercompost and a plant cure.'' :Note: Farming payment will not work for this section. Go to the farming patch between Port Phasmatys and Fenkenstrain's Castle. Speak to Lyra at the allotments and charm her. She will ask you to grow some onions. Agree to her offer without using the "charm" option. After speaking with Lyra, the player must grow onions in a nearby allotment patch, water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Water the plantation and while the onions grow, head off and visit another gardener. When the onions are fully grown, speak to Lyra again. She will give you three yellow orchid seeds and three pink orchid seeds for your effort. Kragen, farming patch north of Ardougne ''Items required: The ring of charos (a), farming equipment, and 3 cabbage seeds.'' ''Recommended: Compost/supercompost and a plant cure.'' :Note: Farming payment will not work for this section. Go to the farming patch north of East Ardougne. Speak to Kragen at the allotments and charm him. He will ask you to grow some cabbage. Agree to his offer without using the "charm" option. After speaking with Kragen, the player must grow cabbages in a nearby allotment patch, water the plantation every turn, and cure disease if necessary. Water the plantation, and head off and visit another gardener. When the cabbages are fully grown, speak to Kragen again. He will reward your efforts with four snowdrop seeds. Dantaera, farming patch in Catherby ''Items required: Ring of charos (a), a gardening trowel, secateurs and a filled plant pot (can be bought from Vanessa next to the farming patch).'' ''Recommended: A Camelot teleport and an amulet of glory (for Edgeville teleport), or having started The Giant Dwarf.'' Go to Catherby farming patch and talk to Dantaera. Charm her, and Dantaera will let you cut a branch of the white tree, which is on the top of Ice Mountain (not to be confused with White Wolf Mountain), near the Oracle. After talking to Dantaera, the player should prepare a plant pot, a pair of secateurs, a gardening trowel and a watering can with water. :Note: If the player prepares an empty plant pot, they have to use a gardening trowel on any patch to fill the pot with some soil. The plant pots sold in farming shops are already filled with soil. After preparations have been made, teleport to Edgeville and go to the top of Ice Mountain and find the white tree. Use the pair of secateurs on the tree, and the player will get a white tree shoot. Use it on the plant pot with soil (you will need a trowel) and water it. After a while, the branch will grow into a sapling and is ready to be planted in the tree patch in Ellamaria's garden in Varrock. Brother Althric, Edgeville Monastery Players should not throw away or destroy the ring before being told by Althric to do so. The steps mentioned in this section should be followed strictly. ''Items required: Ring of charos (a), farming equipment and a fishing rod.'' ''Recommended: An amulet of glory (for Edgeville teleport) or combat bracelet to teleport right to it.'' Go to the garden at the northern side of the Edgeville Monastery, with the Ring of charos (a) equipped. Try to take the rose seeds, and Brother Althric will stop the player. Try to charm him, and he will claim the player is wearing an "evil talisman" and demands that the player throw it into the well in Edgeville, or simply destroy it. Players should not throw away or destroy the ring before being told by Althric to do so. :Note: It is suggested that the player should go to Edgeville and throw the ring in the local well. Otherwise, the player will have to go to Fenkenstrain's Castle and pickpocket Dr Fenkenstrain again in order to recover the ring. He is located at the top floor of the castle. With the ring thrown away or destroyed, players can go to the monastery and attempt to take the seeds again. This time, Brother Althric will be pleased and will allow the player to take the rose seeds. Players need all three kinds of rose seeds - red rose seeds, pink rose seeds and white rose seeds. If the player has thrown the ring into the well, the monk will mention a method to recover it. Players should get their own fishing/fly fishing rod, (oily fishing rod does not work) and use it with the well in Edgeville. It might take several tries, but the ring can eventually be recovered. Bernald, The Toad and Chicken in Burthorpe ''Items required: Ring of charos (a), a rune/pure essence, a pestle and mortar, 2 plant cures and a hammer.'' ''Recommended: A games necklace (for teleport).'' Go to Burthorpe (you can use a games necklace or the Minigame Group Finder). Go to the Toad and Chicken pub, and enter the garden on the eastern side. Talk to Bernald and charm him. He will tell the player that his vines are dying and needs a cure. Use '''''one plant cure on the vine, and you will find it's not working. Talk to Bernald again, and he will instruct you to find Alain at Taverley. Head south to the tree patch in Taverley (near the entrance gate dividing the members and free-to-play areas) and speak to Alain. He will provide a method of enhancing the plant cure's power. Do not use the "charm" option in dialogue or he will refuse to help you. After speaking with Alain, use a hammer on a rune/pure essence to crush the stone into rune shards, and then use the pestle and mortar on the shards to make some rune dust. Use the dust with the remaining plant cure potion to get a strengthened plant cure. Bring the potion back to Bernald in Burthorpe, and use it on the diseased vines. The vines will now be cured. Talk to Bernald, and he will give some Burthorpe vine seeds. If you lose these seeds, talk to Bernald and he will provide you with more. Getting the statues ''Recommended: A Lumbridge and Falador teleport.'' :Note: The plants take a while to grow (the white tree being the longest time), so it is recommended to do the gardening now and to get the statues while the plants are growing. Players can talk to Ellamaria and ask about getting the statues. She will provide a trolley for the player to push or pull the statues. When there is a statue on the trolley, the player can choose to "Push" or "Pull" the trolley, causing the trolley to move 1 square away from or towards the player respectively. The option "Big push" allows the trolley to move several squares away from the player. A teleport is recommended for players to get to the statues' original places. Statue of a former King, Lumbridge Walk or teleport to Lumbridge, then walk out of the castle. Examine both statues, and use the trolley on the one described as the statue of a "king" (should be the one on the south side). Push or pull the trolley across the bridge directly outside the castle. Once the trolley is on the other side of River Lum, the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock Palace. Push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south into the queen's garden. The statue should be placed on the eastern side slot against the wall. When the trolley is pushed beside the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Statue of Saradomin, Falador Walk or teleport to Falador and use the trolley on the statue, a cutscene will appear, showing two guards, Bob and Billy, at the north gate being killed by a player spoof named PKMaster0036 while the player tries to push the statue onto the trolley. After the cutscene, the player should pull or push the trolley out of Falador as soon as possible. If the player uses too much time, the guards will discover the statue has been stolen and the player will have to start it all over again. Once the trolley is out of Falador, the scene will immediately change to the north backyard of Varrock Palace. Again, push or pull the trolley to the east, and then south, into Ellamaria's garden. The statue should be placed on the central slot. When the trolley is next to the spot, use the "place" option to place the statue, and the trolley will return to the player's inventory automatically. Gardening ''Items required: The ring of charos (a), farming equipment, two buckets of compost and all seeds and saplings from earlier sections. Note: There is no Tool Leprechaun in the Garden.'' You will not need to add compost to the allotments in the garden, nor water any of the patches. Use the rake to wipe out the weeds in all farming patches, and plant the seeds/sapling to where they should be placed. You will need to add compost to the orchid pots before planting them. After all patches are fully grown and the statues are in place, talk to Ellamaria, and she will ask the player to get King Roald. Go to King Roald, located in the south-east side of the Palace on the ground floor. Talk to him and charm him when possible (or continue on without charming for an amusing conversation). He will follow the player to the garden. After a short cutscene, the queen will reward the player and the quest is complete, Congratulations! Reward * Quest points * Farming experience *An activated ring of charos - Players can wear the activated ring to charm various NPCs to pay less for certain services, or get choices that are otherwise unavailable. *An apple tree seed *An acorn *5 guam seeds *4-dose compost potion, can be used on a full compost bin to turn compost into supercompost. *After the quest, the player can visit the garden and pick 4 fruits from the white tree. They regrow after some time, similar to other fruit bearing trees. Each fruit restores about 8% of energy. Required for completing *Swan Song *Varrock Diary (Medium, pick a white tree fruit) Trivia *The player spoof that comes and attacks the two guards while you're taking the Falador statue has the same name as the PKer that the Wise Old Man asks you about. *Since the seventh question has two correct answers, it is possible that just getting six out of seven correct is all that is needed. Upon trying, any answer to the seventh question will work so long as the previous six were answered correctly. *Despite the fact that Queen Ellamaria refers to the patches as "they have been filled with extremely fertile soil that was very expensive to import", you still use regular compost on the plant pots to plant the orchids. *When Queen Ellamaria slaps the King at the end of the last cutscene a health bar shows up above the Kings head. Category:Garden of Tranquillity